Propostion
by BloodHoarder
Summary: In order to save someone he loves, Will Naruto accept the proposition of his boss? Warning Sasunaru, smut in later chapters, Also I do not own Naruto Characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Naruto gripped his hair in frustration, abusing his poor scalp to no end. The doctor watched in impassive concern, use to the reaction of a person receiving horrifying news. In a way he kind of felt sorry for the poor blue eyed blonde who sat infront of him, but then again he had seen this many times, so many, that he became desensitized and really had stopped caring.

"You say the only way to save him, is to go through...with that." More stated than asked.

"Yes, he can not survive without this treatment. I'm sorry." The doctor told the other. "It is the only way to ensure his life and health."

"How much are we talking here?" Naruto asked resignedly.

"Fifty thousand dollars. It's expensive, but it works."

Damn, Naruto thought. How the hell was he to come up with fifty grand? His job, although a good paying one, just did not cover that cost. But this was the only way to make sure that he could take care of Iruka. He really needed this procedure. He would just have to find a way, that was all there was too it.

"Ok. Can I see him?" Naruto inquired. He wanted to go and hug and comfort Iruka. That man didn't deserve what fate had so lovingly distributed to him. The man that was generous and kind, and gave back to this world by teaching his bountiful knowledge to others. It was sickening.

"Yes, but only for a few minutes, he needs to conserve his energy for chemo." The doctor impassively replied. Sitting up he lead the way into his patient's room.

"Naruto." Came the weak reply from the bed, as the tanned man with the mussed hair sat up and looked at his most precious person.

He looks so pitiful lying there against those sheets, wire and tubes leading fluids to and from his body, his hair usually tied up in a perky ponytail, now lay lank and stringy. Vibrancy from life seemed to fade from him with each passing moment.

"Iruka, how are you feeling?" Naruto asked almost afraid, knowing that Iruka would lie, just so he wouldn't worry Naruto.

"I've been worse." Came the lie.

"Liar."

"Naruto, let's not argue about this again, please. Leave me with my delusions, just for a little while longer. We both know that I can't afford this operation." Iruka bluntly told the blonde man. "It is futile."

"Iruka, don't talk like that! You need to save your strength to get better, and don't worry I'll find some way to pay for the operation. Leave that burden on my shoulders. Please." Naruto weepinly told Iruka. " I don't want you to think about anything except getting better, Okay? You're not allowed to die, Okay?"

Iruka was overwhelmed with the emotions that seemed to roll off the man he had raised as his own child. It was comforting to know that someone cared that deeply for him. "Are you sure Naruto, you don't have to pay for the operation, I'm sure I could die in peace."

"NO! I will find a way and pay for this, even if I have to sink into debt, I will pay for this!" Naruto shot back.

Just then a nurse walked in, signaling to Naruto that it was time to go. Gracefully leaning up, he hugged and kissed Iruka on the cheek. "I'll be here tomorrow after work, Okay? So hang in there for me, Okay?"

Iruka nodded and watched as his son left him.

"Naruto bring me the file over the Dewitt account." Came the smooth dark voice over the intercom.

"Yes Mr. Uchiha," Don't worry it's not polite to reply with a thank you or anything. Naruto muttered under his breath, and speaking of which when did I give him permission to call me Naruto, that should be Mr. Uzimaki to him. Damn bastard thinking he was better than everyone, the blonde ranted as he got up from typing on his computer, quickly scanned the file cabinet that was set in a very luxurious and comfy office and knocked on the double doors leading to an even bigger office.

"Come in."

Yes your royal highness, wouldn't want to upset you or anything, secretly replied the blonde.

Walking in, he examined the well furbished room. From its plushy gray carpet, to the biege painted walls, to the comfortable oaken desk, set with computer and all, the large leather seats that hugged the front of the desk, and the big windows that gave a fantastic view of the city. All this before he brought his azure gaze to the man sitting behind the oaken desk.

"Would you like to stand there all day or are you going to do your job and bring me that file...Hmmm?" Asked the ravenette as he watched in irritated amusement as his PA and secretary, flushed bright red, probably embarrassed or in this case mad. He knew what strings to pull with his PA, he was just to easy.

Stomping over there, Naruto placed the file infront of the raven and was turning to leave, when the Uchiha's voice rang out, "Oh and Naruto, I have a meeting in Rome tomorrow, so please have your stuff packed by eight, and don't forget your toothbrush again." Taunted the raven to the if it were even possible, the stiffer back of his personal assistant.

"Mr. Uchiha, umm...I well can't go. You see...um...my father's in the hospital right now, and well I'm the only family he has, and you see um...he needs me right now." The blonde had turned so that he could face his pale onyxed eyed boss, while giving his reason for not being able to go.

Sasuke stared at the blonde. Usually he got no problems out of the blonde who was always willing to go on the blasted trips. Normally he wouldn't care, but, the blonde had been distracted more today than he had been in a long while, and he wasn't looking that good either. His bright lively eyes were dulled with worry, the scars more pronounced on his slightly tanned cheeks, and his ripe luscious lips, tightened with anxiety. He really shouldn't care, but somehow this dobe had always gotten under his skin, with his meek I'll listen attitude, even though his eyes burned to tell the Uchiha to go to hell type fire, which happened to be one of the main reasons as to why the ravenette usually taunted the blonde. To get a rise out of him was all he wanted. Also he really wouldn't mind getting him between his red satin sheets.

"Why is he in the hospital?" Sasuke was curious, if Naruto was looking as bad as he did, then something terrible most be wrong.

Naruto looked at Sasuke aghast. That man was usually to concerned with his own life to care about others. Stupid ice prick. So with that thought the sometimes not all to bright blonde blurted out,"Why do you care?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth, trying and almost failing at holding a rein on his temper. "Because, you look like shit, and whatever you look like, reflects upon me, if I were to have people in. Dobe."

Either it was because he was too concerned with Iruka, or he wasn't thinking straight, Naruto let loose," Well Mr. Perfect, how would you fucking feel if the only person you cared about was fixing to die from cancer, and in order to save him you have to pay a ridiculous sum of money that you sure as hell don't know where it is going to come from...hmm...or that your boss is a prissy, frigid bastard, who needs to get that stick out of his ass, and stop being so self absorbant!!" Flushing brightly after his little outburst, Naruto realized what he said, his eyes widening in horror, he was pretty sure he just got himself fired, not that you could tell from the cold and blank look that was currently attached to his boss's face.

"Well, took you long enough. Now that I know you can fight back, I don't want anymore meekness understand?" Sasuke just looked at the spluttering blonde.

"What?? You're not going to fire me?" The now puzzled Naruto glanced at Sasuke clearly confused.

"No, and I could even help you with your problem." Sasuke replied, an idea already unfolding in his brain.

"You can? You mean you can help me?" The blonde latched onto hope quickly looking at Sasuke, begging him to be true, and not messing with his poor assitant's head.

"Yes, I will pay for the operation, but in return you most do something for me."

"Anything."

"You must agree to be my lover."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Naruto tossed and turned, not catching one wink of sleep. He glanced over at the alarm clock that was flashing red. Three a.m. Three a.m. He should be asleep, getting ready for the morning, but no, thanks to that bastard he was up. Sighing, and accepting the fact that he wasn't going to get any sleep, he thought back to what had happened hours before.

_Flashback_

_"Yes, I will pay for the operation, but in return you must do something for me."_

_"Anything."_

_"You must agree to be my lover._

_"WHAT?? You...you...can't...be...serious!" Spluttered the puzzled blonde. His eyes were widen in disbelief. His ice prick of a boss seriously couldn't want him for a lover. He could have any person he wanted with his drop dead gorgeous looks. Yes, Naruto did think he was handsome, but in the opinon of someone who isn't attracted to the other. It just seemed inprobable to him, that someone as rich and good looking as Sasuke would find him anything but annoying and not worth the dirt on his shoes._

_"Rest assured, I am very serious. You are an attractive man, honestly, I don't see why you didn't see this coming...dobe. I've made it as plain as day, even a blind person could tell that I find you utterly irresistible. So yes, I am very serious."_

_"But I'm not...I'm not attracted to...other men." Naruto tried to explain. "I'm enchanted with the other sex. Really. I mean why would I find men attractive? That's just plain ridiculous."_

_"Who are you trying to convince, me or yourself? I really don't think you know what you want, I on the other hand want you. You want to save Iruka, I want to fuck you into next Wednesday. It's very simple really." Sasuke smirked at the other._

_"Um...Aren't you like, calling me a whore? I don't think you insult people you want to sleep with." Naruto tried to rationalize what was being said, but he was failing miserably._

_"Oh believe me, sleeping doesn't figure into what I want to do to you. And I'm not calling you a whore. I doubt you have enough experience to be even considered a whore."_

_"WOULD YOU STOP INSULTING ME FOR ONCE YOU ASSHOLE!!" Naruto exploded."This is ridiculous...I'm not even going to consider this. You shouldn't toy with people you bastard!" Naruto continued to rant, never once noticing how close Sasuke was gettng to him, until he felt heavy hands on his shoulders._

_"Wh...what are you doing?" Naruto stared at the raven._

_Sasuke just smirked before he swooped down and captured the pouting lips that had haunted his most waking hours. He slanted and curved his mouth, roughly taking Naruto's mouth and claiming it as his property. Tracing the seam between Naruto's lips he asked for permission, which was denied, seeing as how Naruto was completely and utterly innocent and had no idea what to do, even if he were thinking about kissing Sasuke back, which he wasn't but still. _

_With a determined glint in his obsidian eyes, Sasuke bit Naruto's lip. At the unexpected bite, Naruto gasped, forming a protest on his lips, when Sasuke took the oppurtunity handed to him, and plundered Naruto's mouth. Sweeping his tongue over every nook and cranny, finding every little crevice, and finally settling on Naruto's tongue, iniviting it out to play with him._

_At first Naruto was unresponsive, but soon gave up and gave into the kiss, his tongue tangling with Sasuke, quickly losing the battle for dominance. Once satisfied that Naruto was responding, Sasuke backed away, taking a much needed break for air._

_"There is this to consider, he whispered soflty in Naruto's ear, causing a shiver to erupt along his nerves, which Sasuke took in. "You may deny it to yourself, but you can't deny it to me. You want me."_

_Taking a few steps away from the dazed blonde. "I'll give you till tomorrow to make your decision. Make sure it's the right one. Now I'm sure you have work to do, as do I." Dismissing Naruto, the raven made his way back to his desk, and began to work on the file that was placed infront of him, while the blonde wandered back out of the office to sit at his desk, where he accomplished nothing, until it was time to go, making sure that he left before Sasuke._

_End of Flashback_

Damn, damn, damn, that perverted bastard. I don't want him. Even if he can kiss like that. Naruto thought to himself. But then again, there is Iruka. And I'm sure it wouldn't be that unpleasant, sleeping with Sasuke. I mean he is handsome. Wait, what am I thinking, I would never respond to that frigid asshole, though he didn't seem that frigid yesterday afternoon. And Iruka really needs that operation. Damn, damn, damn, damn. This is so confusing and frustrating.

Hours passed and Naruto had finally reached his decision. He hoped it was the right one, and wouldn't cause problems to arise between him and Sasuke. That would be all he would need. Getting ready for work, he placed on granite colored slacks, and a nice blue button up shirt that rivaled the color in his eyes, attempted to tame his mop of golden hair, and set off to work.

Hoping against all hope, Naruto tip toed into the office, hoping that Sasuke had made it in yet and was tied up at the moment. No such luck. As he hug up his coat and turned to sit down he saw Sasuke sitting on his desk arm crossed over the brightening white of his nice shirt, accentuated by his red tie.

"Well Naruto, what's it going to be?" The raven asked, taking in the nervous beating of Naruto's pulse at the juncture where his heck and collarbone met. "I see no point in wasting time, so what's your answer going to be?"

Naruto gulped and looked down, mumbling his answer.

"What was that, I couldn't quite catch that."

"I...agree." Came the answer

"Agree to what?" The raven smirked wanting to draw this out, just to torture the blonde.

"You know what." The blonde glared defiantly at the raven.

"I do, but I want to hear you say it." Evilly grinned Sasuke.

Growling softly,"I agree to be your lover." The blonde spat out.

Sasuke almost groaned out at the orgasmic pleasure he got out of hearing the words he had so desperately been wanting to hear for so long, to escape the luscious red lips of the blonde.

"Excellent. I will send one of my men to go to the hospital and talk with the doctor and to watch over Iruka as we leave for the meeting I had postponned. "Don't worry he's reliable, his name is...Kakashi Hatake."

Naruto glared at the raven and his high handed actions. Didn't Naruto get a say in any of this? "I want to know what you expect out of me. What am I supposed to do as your lover? And how long am I going to have to be your lover...?" It killed Naruto to utter these sentences, but he did nonetheless.

"Well since you asked, I expect you to be with me as a companion, someone for me to hang and talk with and to be seen in public with." Naruto turned pink at this. "Also I expect you to make love with me, when and wherever I want. And I mean that." Once again Naruto blushed heavily at the statement. "Oh and you're going to be my lover for as long as I want you, understand?" The raven quirked an eyebrow and the pink faced blonde.

All Naruto could do was nod his head in acknowledgement, but deep down he was thinking to himself, How in the hell did I get myself into this mess?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Kakashi watched the other man as he lay slumbering on the hospital bed. "Heh, he's kinda cute", thought the silver haired businessman to himself. "I don't think I would mind getting to know him more."

Iruka woke startled by the way Kakashi was intensely staring at him. It was slightly unnerving. Although he had to admit to himself, that Kakashi was quite handsome, quite handsome indeed, but he looked the playboy type. He was sure he wanted nothing of the sort from that man. Especially since after his visit from the blonde who he had raised as his own. He didn't want Naruto to think he was trying to replace him or anything. Though the way that man kept eyeballing him, he was pretty sure he wasn't going to go away from that man unscathed.

_Flashback_

_"You mean, I can have the operation done?" Iruka asked the blonde and the raven as they sat across from him. He had learned through the generous help from the raven, he was able to have the cancer removed from his bronchial tube that was lodged in his lung. Little did he know, it wasn't so much generous as it was a payment of sorts._

_"Yep, you sure can." That being said, Naruto ever the exuberant, jumped and tackled Iruka, never once noticing the jealous look Sasuke through Iruka. "Though Iruka, I won't be here when you start chemo, I have a business trip to go to with Mr. Uchiha. That's why Mr. Uchiha brought along his friend, so you can have company." Also to watch over his investment, thought Naruto to himself._

_Iruka glanced at the doorway, finally noticing the lounging man as he untangled his form and stood over so that he could formally meet Iruka. "Hi my name is Kakashi Hatake. I work for Sasuke as his advisor."_

_Iruka turned a slight pink at the warm smooth voice that spilled it's way out of Kakashi's mouth."Hi...my name is Iruka Umino, I'm Naruto's adopted father, and I teach, well use to teach." He sighed at this. He still wasn't use to laying in a bed, doing absolutely nothing.,_

_"How noble to be a teacher. That is an honourable occupation."_

_"Thanks."_

_End of Flashback_

Iruka couldn't help but ask,"Is there something on my face?"

Kakashi smirked and took this oppurtunity to be ever the perverted, "Why yes there is. Here let me remove it for you." Saying this, he stood and leaned over to Iruka, and licked his cheek, "There all gone."

Iruka sat with his mouth gaping open at the man who had just licked his cheek. Kakashi took this new oppurtunity to thoroughly kiss the unsuspecting man. Poor Iruka, he just became the prey of an infamous predator.

Sasuke was livid. Naruto had been avoiding him all day long. First it started when they left the building this morning to go ride over to the hospital, after Naruto had made his decision. The next time was when they were boarding his private jet, the blonde had sat on a different side than he had. Third, was when they were in a meeting and Naruto was writing out the notes, he had sat way behind him, making sure no contact would ensure between them. Also on the rides he would sit across from Sasuke, and pretend to work on business, so he wouldn't have to talk with Sasuke. And right now, as soon as they made it into the hotel room, he had scurried off into the bathroom to take a shower before he went to bed, leaving Sasuke to sit and read on the only convenient bed in the room. Something he was sure the other hadn't noticed yet. Not that they weren't in a nice luxurious room. It had to rooms, a sitting room, and then the bedroom, not to mention the bathroom and the spacious balcony.

Sasuke waited for the sound of the bathroom door to open before he made his move. Naruto came padding out, only in white t-shirt, and orange boxers. Sasuke snorted at the loud color of his boxers, just before he pinned the semi-wet blonde to the wall. He had his hands grasped in one of his own, pinning them above the blonde mop of hair, while the other was trailing down the blonde's neck.

"You know, you agreed to be my lover, so why are you avoiding me? Afraid I'm going to jump your sweet little ass? You should be, because you know what, no longer are you safe from anyplace. I don't care if it's public or not. I will punish you, if you keep provoking me." He pressed his lips against the tanned neck, trailing and licking the tempting area of his neck before placing his mouth on the hollow, where collarbone and neck join. Sucking it hard until he could get a response on the now still form of the had been struggling form that was all Naruto.

"When I have you, over and over again, I'm going to make you forget all words except for my name, and I will hear you scream it over and over and over again until your voice is hoarse from screaming, and tired from the constant pounding that will ensure. I will have you writhing under me, your body begging for more, as I pump into you. Your flesh will arch up, knowing who is master and who is slave." Once again he continued to caress him, finally bringing his mouth to the other's.

Naruto was in a daze. He should have known avoiding Sasuke was a bad idea, but he thought he could have gotten away with it, especially since earlier Sasuke had said nothing about it, but it seems he hadn't. But when Sasuke pinned him to that wall and gave him that lecture, fear and a mixture of anticipation shot through him, leaving him utterly confused. Instead of hurting his head anymore with useless thinking, he gave into Sasuke.

Sasuke felt Naruto's resistance fade away as he began to respond in earnest to Sasuke's hot kisses. Groaning slightly at the hot blonde who was currently responding passionately, if a bit inexperienced to his kisses, he trailed his other hand till it reached the hem of the plain white tee. Thrusting his hand up the blonde's shirt, he touched warm willing flesh, which earned a whimper and a slight moan from the blonde. Aching to hear more, he placed his hand on one of the pert nipples and tweaked it, thus earning him a louder moan.

"That's right Naruto, tell me what you want. Let me know you like this." Sasuke said seductively into Naruto's ear, watching as Naruto tried and failed to suppress a shudder. By now, Naruto was exetremely excited, his hips were thrusting up against Sasuke's, who released a moan. Sure he's had better lovers, but somehow, Naruto's inexperience was driving him wild with desire, more so than any skilled lover had ever done. Plundering ruby lips once again, he grabbed Naruto by the hips and started to grind against him. Naruto let out a keening sound, as his body experienced a pleasure over load. He felt a coil wound tight in his stomach, that seemed to get tighter with each grind of Sasuke's hips. He looked into the dark lusty eyes of the pale man pressed against him, and screamed his name, when he felt his release.

Sasuke took in the high color flashed high on the tanned cheekbones, the way the glazed eyes of his lover, close, and felt the way his body just melted against him, as he felt his release spurt against the material of his trousers.

It took awhile but when Naruto realized what happened he got up with a horrified look on his face and ran to the bathroom to clean up and then ran out to the balcony and sat down, rocking himself back and forth.

Sasuke on the other hand cursed, profusely. "Damn that blonde, I vow the next time I spill my seed, it won't be in my pants, it will be inside him, his walls clenching and unclenching around me, slick with my seed, and tight so very, very tight." He got up and went and took a shower noticing Naruto not moving from his position. "I'm going to have a talk with him. He needs to get use to this idea and to the fact that he wants whats happening between us."

Getting out of the shower and ready for bed, Sasuke walked out to Naruto,"Sleep, we'll talk about this in the morning, understand, right now, we need to sleep."

Naruto looked up and sighed. Sasuke was right they needed to sleep. He briefly wondered how Iruka was faring, he had seen the way Kakashi had stared at him, and hadn't liked it one bit. Sighing again, he followed Sasuke into the room, hoping to crash on his own bed, when..

"WHAT THE HELL? WHY THE HELL IS THERE ONLY ONE BED? YOU BASTARD!!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Sasuke woke first, listening to the gentle snoring of his would be lover. He thought back to the night before and the way Naruto had responded to his caresses. Sasuke knows Naruto wants, or he wouldn't have responded as well as he did to his touch. The little twit was denying it to himself. He had to think of away to make him see things his way. Thinking about the night before he also thought about the heated argument right before they went to bed and couldn't help the snicker that escaped from his throat.

_Flashback_

_"Bastard, I am not sleeping in the same bed as you. Hang it up." The enraged Naruto told the smirking raven._

_"You know Naruto, you kind of sound like a girl." Sasuke said teasingly. "It's not like I'm going to rape you or anything, not that it would be rape."_

Huffingly, "For your information, I would never respond to you, ever. AND I AM NOT ACTING LIKE A GIRL!"

_"Oh really, then it must be a coward, and you dobe...have short term memory loss. What do you call what happened on the wall? The way you thrust your tight little hips against mine. The way you moaned my name in ecstasy,"Sa...Sas...SASUKE!" You're right, sounds like rape to me." The raven glibly replied. Inwardly chuckling at the range of emotions that crossed Naruto's face, covering from anger at being called a coward, to embarrassament at the mention of what had transpired earlier, and back to anger._

_"BASTARD!"_

_"Naruto, you protest to much. Scaredy Cat!" Sasuke knew exactly which buttons to push with the blonde, and predictably Naruto responded._

_"Fine I'll show you. I'm no coward. I'll sleep by you to show that I am not afraid of a ice cold prissy ass bastard!" Challenged the blonde._

_"My, my what language we have. I accept your poorly and hastily made challenge." Snickering, the raven got exactly what he wanted. A hot semi undressed blonde in his bed. Anything could happen._

_End of Flashback._

Sasuke watched as the blonde rolled closer. He noticed the breathing pattern had changed. Instead of deep and slow inhales and exhales, the pace had increased, exponentially. Naruto's face had become flushed like he was racing or doing some kind of extrenuous activity. Sasuke, who had an overactive imagination, could only speculate as to what, but he had a pretty good idea, especially when the blonde started to grind his hips against Sasuke's thigh. Needless to say, the raven was turned on, but he felt that Naruto was probably having a wet dream about a woman. Probably that pink haired receptionist, what's her name? Sakura Haruno. He had to remeber to fire her. Naruto was constantly flirting with her, while she was busy flirting with Sasuke. God he couldn't stand her. Not that she wasn't a nice person, but still, she was annoying and rather clingy.

Naruto diverted his attention from his thoughts when he made a particularly loud moan. Sasuke jealous of Naruto's dream and the recipient of his attention, continued to watch in fascination.

Naruto whispered a name, and Sasuke leaned in closer, not believing what he had heard. Naruto repeated it again. This time Sasuke smirked, his jealousy let go.

"Sa...sa...Sasuke...don't...stop...harder!"

Sasuke reached his hand down to where it rested lightly on the erection that had formed in Naruto's boxers. Oh how he was hard. He pressed his hand into the erection, feeling it pulsate under his hand, throbbing with the need to release. Deciding then and there to make Naruto cum, he slipped his hand into the blonde's boxers and began to pump. Starting from the weeping slit at the top of the head and stroking down hard to the base and squeezing Naruto's sack with the other hand. He could feel Naruto accerlerating his thrusts into his hands, hearing him scream his name as he reached completion.

Instead of waking up, as some normally sane people would have done. The blonde drifted back into sleep, much to the raven's disappointment. He had wanted Naruto to know who had caused him such pleasure. But it just seemed that his luck with blonde hadn't reached fruitation yet.

While another man, was experiencing the same bad luck as well, except in his case with a brown haired man.

"No. That is indecent. I don't even know you, why would I play strip poker?" Iruka blared at the man sitting across from him.

"It would be a fun way to get to know each other." Suggested Kakashi to the other.

"Hmm...Now why don't I believe that?" The brunette had a slight dusting of pink scattered across his cheeks, at what the other had been suggesting. From strip poker to him even reading porn for the other (that still was freaking him out just a little).

Pouting Kakashi stared at the brunette. He wasn't up to any of his ideas. And he wouldn't even look at him for six hours after the kissing incident, which he had gotten the brunette to respond to, even if he denied it. He had just gotten him to look at him again, albeit in anger, but still, at least he was looking at him.

"Oh fine, waddaya wanna do?" The sighing businessman asked the bedridden one.

"How about Canasta?" The happily smiling Iruka suggested.

"Fine..." It's going to a long courtship for this one, his little dolphin.

"So dobe...sleep well?"The all knowing smirk seemed to mock Naruto as he joined Sasuke in the lobby for breakfast.

"Yeah, what about it?" Naruto fervently prayed Sasuke knew nothing about his dream, if he did he was pretty sure he would die from mortification.

"Oh nothing, except for the way you were calling my name. Don't worry dobe, I'll give you chances to scream my name as loud as you wish."

Damn, damn, double damn. He knew, the smug bastard knew. Well Naruto wasn't going to give the raven the satisfaction of responding to his taunts, he just calmly sipped his coffee, while he was conveniently coming up with ways to committ suicide.

Sasuke decided to take pity on the blonde,"The meeting for today has been cancelled, due to a member falling sick. That leaves us a free day. What do you want to do...together?"

"Um...I've never seen the sights of Rome, can we go sightseeing...please?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke rather liked the way Naruto asked (soon he'll have him begging) him. So somewhat smiling he gave the blonde dobe his answer. "Of course. Go prepare and I'll have the limousine ready."

Naruto whooped up in joy, forgetting in his eargerness that he was supposed to be an adult and that adults didn't act like pubescent hyperactive idiots.

Sasuke just sighed at the blonde and the scene he was making. "Oh before we leave, you owe me something."

The blonde stopped his antics. "What do I owe you?" His forehead wrinkled in consternation.

"A kiss. For not saying Good Morning Sasuke, as is the polite thing to say to your lover."

"What?? Fine...I'll kiss you when we go to our room."

"No..."

"...?"

"Now."

Gulping Naruto almost thought Sasuke was joking, but looking upon the patiently waiting face of the raven, he noticed he wasn't. Leaning across the table, he gave him a soft peck on his lips. This seemed to cause the raven extreme irritation. Before Naruto could even back away, the raven grabbed him by his head, and pressed their lips together hungrily, possessing Naruto's mouth completely. Satisfied with the dazed look on Naruto's face, he pulled away.

"You should probably call Iruka first, before we leave."

Naruto nodded his head, and then felt guilty. He hadn't even thought of Iruka all day. How horrible of him.

Two hours later, they were seated at a restaurant, Naruto going on animatedly by the museums and sights they had seen so far. Sasuke was bemused by how much the blonde could actually talked, but he found it rather cute. Not noticing the press until too late, he heard an obnoxious voice call attention away from the blonde, and had interrupted his encahnting blonde say, "Mr.Uchiha, it is a surprise to see you in Rome. Aren't you supposed to be making billions right now?"

Sasuke just glared over at the annoying blonde from a tabloid magazine, who haunted him almost daily. Ino Yamanke, the most irritating of all tabloid reporters. Her gaze finally fell on the companion of the silent raven. Her eyes widen. She smirked evilly.

"Oh this is why you aren't in a officed cooped up somewhere working. What a hottie. Go Sasuke, what's his name?"

Naruto shyly scooted closer to Sasuke and hid slightly behind him, noticing the cameras that had taken a slightly more than needed interest in his person. Sasuke grabbed Naruto and pressed his face into his chest lightly, shielding him from the she wolf, or as he liked to call her...she pig.

"None of your business. Now leave me alone."

"Awww...don't you want to talk about your lover? Or are you ashamed?"

"It's none of your business either way, so quit bothering me and go find someone else to annoy."

"Oh well...see you sometime around Sasuke and his sexy little lover. Boy, I can definetly see why you aren't straight. I'd keep a close eye on him. Look at how many men are watching him, like he was some kinda steak or something." With that parting shot she left.

No sooner had she left, then a man came to the table. He had long brown hair, and pale, pale violet eyes. His skin was alabaster and he wore a sharp business suit.

"Excuse me." He tapped lightly on Naruto's shoulder, "But my name is Neji Hyuga."

"Hi, I'm Naruto Uzimaki." The blonde responded smiling, "What can I do for you Mr. Hyuga?"

"Oh, you can just call me Neji." The pale man told Naruto graciously. "But I was wondering, do you have a boyfriend?"

"He's taken and he's mine." Sasuke snarled at the other brunette. "Why don't you be a good boy and walk the other way." He answered before the stunned blonde had a chance.

"Is this true?" Neji, asked hoping against all hopes that it wasn't. He had observed them from afar, for about ten minutes, and thought they were more friends, but from the way the blonde was blushing prettily and the possessive hold the other hand on him, he could have been wrong. Oh well, he would have been a good fuck for sure.

"Umm...yes." Came Naruto's shy response, much to the joy to Ssauke, who smirked.

"Well, when you get tired of him, call me." The brunette turned and left but not before giving Naruto his business card.

Sasuke glared daggers at the retreating back. Dobe was his, no one elses. He wouldn't allow anyone else to possess that sweet tight little virgin ass. It was all his.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Naruto was exhausted but extremely happy. His day had been perfect, excluding the fact that he had to spend it with a bastard, but other than that, it was perfect. They had visited places, enjoyed scenery, ate at a lovely restaurant, where the bastard got possessive in a sexy way...hold on, he did not just think that. Oh god, he had. No way was he attracted to Sasuke, nor did he like his attentions, especially when he grabbed and smacked his ass in the museums and stuff...take that back he had. Dammit, he was attracted to Sasuke. This was not good. He was pretty sure that Sasuke was going to seriously hurt, not physically, but emotionally. This was nerveraking.

Sasuke watched the blonde from across the limousine. He had had a nice day, viewing sights, and enjoying the company of an unconsciously sexy man. Albeit a slow thinking sexy blonde, but nevertheless, it was nice. He hadn't liked the way the blonde got thrown looks from men and women alike. Just watching him, was bringing unbidden images to his mind, ones that he had no will to resist in acting them out. Smoothly gliding himself, he sat beside the preoccupied blonde.

Naruto felt Sasuke's prescence right beside him, when instead he should have felt it in front of him,"Umm...Sasuke, what are you doing?"

"Sitting beside you."

"Oh, ummm...now what are you doing?"

"KIssing your neck."

"Oh...umm...Sasuke...you realize we're in a car right?"

"Naruto..." Sasuke growled out,"Shut up and kiss me back."

Whether it was because he had realized his feelings for the raven, or he liked the way he was kissing his neck and working his way up to his lips, which he took fiercely, or it was because Sasuke had given him a nice day, Naruto found himself responding wholeheartedly.

Sasuke liked the way Naruto was leaning into his kiss, mewling in his pleasure. He liked the way the blonde was slowly but surely making his way down his neck, sucking and nipping at the skin creating red marks. He hissed out on a slow husky moan, letting Naruto enjoy himself before he took over. He didn't expect the blonde's next actions.

Naruto unbuttoned the red silk shirt that currently covered the muscular chest of one Sasuke Uchiha. He kissed down his chest until he reached a nipple, which he quickly latched onto. Sucking it, he drew it deep in his mouth, enjoying the purr that caused the raven's chest to vibrate. Using his other hand to stimuate the other nipple, until Sasuke shoved his hands into blonde tresses, moving his mouth to his other nipple, all the while moaning Naruto's name. When Naruto was satisfied enough, he began to trace his tongue down Sasuke's stomach, kissing and sucking, leaving his marks everywhere on pale ivory skin. Reaching his navel, he teasingly traced his tongue around before plunging it into the tiny hole, loving the way Sasuke sucked in his flat stomach in pleasure. Waiting until he was satisfied, he once again moved downward.

Sasuke was in heaven. Naruto had taken the initative, and was seducing Sasuke. Succeedingly. He didn't think Naruto would go any further, but he was gladly proven wrong. Naruto tugged at the button to his trousers and slipped his hand inside, freeing the erect member that stood proudly at the Uchiha's hips. Naruto strectched his tongue, entranced with the pearly liquid gathered at the tip of Sasuke's cock. Licking it, he deduced he liked it. So once again his tongue moved to the length that stood attention, craving the taste that was only Sasuke. Now he was using his mouth as well. First he started by sucking only the head, liking the way the raven before him, arched his hips forward. Naruto evaded being choked by moving his head back, Sasuke still in his mouth. Deciding he tortured Sasuke enough, he placed him entirely in his mouth, earning a husky almost scream from Sasuke.

Oh god, thought Sasuke, this is so much better than daydreaming. Many times he had got himself gazing at the blonde's mouth, imagining him engulfing him in that tight little space. The reality of it was far more satisfying than the fantasy. By now Naruto had his tongue massaging the underside of his cock, while his cheeks became hollowed out by his sucking, he also hummed in the back of his throat, somehow knowing this would bring Sasuke closer to the edge. He brought his hands up, squeezing Sasuke where he couldn't reach with his mouth. Soon he felt Sasuke tense and harden in his mouth, which was the only warning, besides the moaning of his name, before Sasuke let loose his load into Naruto's mouth, which waited patiently to gobble it all down.

Once finished the blonde licked his lips, looking up at Sasuke with lust hazed eyes. Almost if the god's were answering some unheard prayer, they arrived at the hotel.

Naruto was slammed up against a wall hard. Hands ripped at his clothing and hair. A hard mouth meshed with his roughly, eliciting a moan from his mouth. They couldn't let go of each other. They made love with their mouths, while slowly but surely making their way to the only bed in the room. Upon reaching the room, Sasuke pushed Naruto flat on the bed. Yanking Naruto's shirt off, and then yanking his pants and boxers off with one swipe, he pounced, straddling the very aroused blonde.

"You like this don't you Naruto. You want me to fuck you, don't you?" The raven whispered seductively into Naruto's ear.

His only reply was a whimper. Taking that as a yes, Sasuke began his assualt on the blonde's body, caressing ever inch of him, until he had Naruto practically begging to be taken.

"Please...Sasuke...I want...I want..." The blonde left off.

"What do you want...Naruto?"

"I don't know...something..."

Sasuke knew Naruto was inexperienced, but wow. He was completely clueless. Although that incident in the limousine begged to differ. He kissed Naruto hard, the blonde was responding without help. Happy, Sasuke reached over to the nightstand, and grabbed a tube.

"This is so it doesn't hurt when I take you. Naruto I warn you, this will be the only time I ever take you gently, understand?" The raven cautioned him. "Once we do this, I will have you, and you will be mine." Unbeknowst to Naruto this was a promise and a declaration of sorts. He just didn't know it.

Coating his fingers, Sasuke placed one at Naruto's entrance. "Relax." He told the tensed up blonde, "It will hurt for a few, but then it will get better. Promise." Naruto nodded in agreement. He eased his finger in, watching the weird expression cross Naruto's face. When he felt the heat around him loosen, he thrust in another finger, repeating the process, twice more, scissoring the now stretched hole, reaching for something when...

"OH GOD SASUKE...DO THAT AGAIN!" Screamed the blonde.

Sasuke did just that a few more times. When he thought Naruto was prepared enough, he removed his fingers, laughing at the disappointed look on Naruto's face, which was quickly replaced when he placed his harden cock at his entrance. Placing Naruto's legs on his shoulder he stilled the hips that were trying to impale themselves unto the cock, which was extremely erotic to watch.

Slowly so as to not hurt Naruto, he eased himself, noticing the way Naruto bit his lip to keep from crying out. When he was all the way in, he stopped. Letting Naruto adjust to his size, and to the sensation of being filled.

Naruto moaned when he felt comfortable with Sasuke embedded inside him. Moaning even louder when he barely moved his hips when he felt him nick his prostate. Sasuke taking this as encouragement, slowly backed up till the head of his cock was swallowed by Naruto's hole, before slamming in. Earning a scream from the recipient of this action.

Sasuke began to pound into the blonde in earnest, hitting his prostate dead on each time. He also took Naruto's neglected cock in hand and pumped in time with his increasing thrusts, when Naruto released over both their stomachs, before reaching his climax and spilling his seed deep within Naruto.

Three hours later Naruto shyly looked at Sasuke,"That was my first...sexual experience with anyone." He admited.

Sasuke smirked evilly and thought to himself, I'm gonna be your only sexual experience, before saying out loud, "I like that...here let me help you gain more...sexual experiences, and so with that, the night continued without sleep for either one, until way early in the morning. But alas with morning always comes new problems.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Naruto stared morosely at his bowl of cereal. It had been two weeks since they had returned from Rome, and he hadn't even once talked to Sasuke about what had happened. It seemed the bastard wanted nothing to do with him now that he had gotten what he had wanted. After he had woken up after that fateful night, Sasuke had been treating him indifferently. Not wanting to cause a scene, Sasuke followed his lead. Avoiding him as much as he could, not once ever receiving any kind of punishment in return. It was as if the indecent proposition had never occured. But that's what Naruto wanted, right?

Sighing at the jumble mess his life had become, he decided on calling Iruka, who with the care of the procedure, was recuperating at a fast pace.

"Operator, Konoha Hospital, please."

"This is Konoha Hospital, how may I help you?" Came the sickly sweet voice of the receptionist.

"Yes, can I have Iruka Umino's room please."

"One moment."

"Hello...stop it Kakashi, I'm on the phone. This is Iruka." He could hear movement in the background.

Hmm...It seemed to Naruto that Iruka had finally gotten himself a man. He would have to congratulate Kakashi on the catch he caught. He would never go wrong with Iruka.

"Hey Iruka, It's me Naruto, I was checking in to see how you were doing, but, I can tell you're doing fine, probably due to the help of Kakashi eh..?

"WHAT?? I don't know what you're talking about..." Came the flustered reply.

"Oh, I'm sure. Hehe...I think I'll call back at a better time." And with that Naruto proceeded to hang up. He could hear Iruka spluttering to try and stop him, but it was futile. He figured he'd give them a couple of hours before he called again.

Having got his duty call over with for the moment, he sat and thought about what to do. It was his day off, and at that time, couldn't think of anything to do. So he decided he had put it off long enough. It was time to clean his apartment.

Three hours, four cans of spray cleaner, two buckets of hot soapy water, and a duster later, he declared all clean, and sat on his couch, enjoying a nice little break, when a knock sounded at his door.

Who the hell could that be? He thought puzzled. He didn't give his address out to hardly anybody, and he sure the hell didn't talk to his neighbors, except for maybe Tsunade, who was the crazy cat lady, and Jiraya, who was a pervet, and Shikamaru, a lazy genius. But those were the only people he associated himself with.

KNOCK, KNOCK!!

.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Don't get your knickers in a twist. Oh hi Shikamaru, what bring you here?"

"This." Came the reply and a magazine, which was thrown at Naruto's face. On the cover was a picture of Sasuke and Naruto, Naruto smiling, and Sasuke smiling indulgently. The headline read as followed,"ICE PRINCE FOUND HIMSELF A FOXY LITTLE PLAYMATE"

Quickly turning to the page featuring their story, he gasped in horror.

_I was suprised to see the famous cold hearted Uchiha, quietly enjoying a lunch date, with a hot little baggage of a blonde. He was smiling and laughing and generally carrying on in such a fashion with a familiarity, that it gave one pause to wonder, Is this the reason Sasuke Uchiha never takes up offers from those local pretty girls, or any woman for that matter? My resources say yes._

_The name of his little foxy lover? None other than Naruto Uzimaki, his PA and his secretary. Coincidence, we like to think so. You could almost see the two men making eye love at the table, it was quite steamy. The usually stoic persona of the Uchiha was shattered when a man decided to hit on the little blonde bombshell. He became possessive and jealous. If I were Naruto Uzimaki, I should count myself lucky._

It continued to spill forth things that were almost half truths and then somethings that were just blatant lies. Naruto was disgusted, who was the author, scanning till he reached the bottom of the page, he read Ino Yamanake.

"That...that..." Naruto spluttered out.

"Bitch?" Shikamaru supplied.

"Yeah, how could she right all those lies?" The blonde ran his hand through his hair in agitation."I'm pretty sure the bastard's going to blame this on me. Great, I'm going to lose my job. Just great."

"Why? It's not like you guys are anyway lovers, so it'll just blow over. I wouldn't worry to much about it." Replied the lazy genius, noticing the way Naruto colored at the word lovers."Oh my god, you are lovers!" He accused.

"No...we only...slept together...once. But it was after the date at the restaurant." Naruto filled Shikamaru in.

"Hmm...well I doubt anybody would know about it then. They'll just chuck it up to useless gossip. I've got to be going, Temari will have a fit if I'm late to our dinner date. Thought I would warn you about this before you made it to work." Naruto walked the lazy genius to the door.

"Thanks Shikamaru, I really appreciate it."

"Meh...it's just to troublesome. Drama."

Alone again, Naruto lamented about going to work on Monday. He did not want to walk into that problem at all. Not expecting anymore visitors that night, he got prepared for bed, slipping into pajamas that were too big, and sitting on the couch watching an old movie, jumping when he heard another set of knocks on his door.

"I'm fine Shikamaru, you don't have to come and check..." Began the blonde as he openedthe door.

"Dobe, who's Shikamaru?" The raven let himself in, scooting past the blonde.c

"My neighbor, hey what the hell are you doing here?" Naruto shouted at Sasuke,"And who the hell said you could come in. March your happy little ass back out the doorway and down the hall and out the building, because I don't want to see you till Monday. And I sure as hell don't want to see this visit in the magazine." The blonde lectured and directed.

"I'm not going anywhere, until we talk about this...new problem." Sasuke calmly explained.

"Look, it'll all blow over, once everyone realizes that it's just a lie." Naruto told Sasuke,"So you see, there is absolutely nothing to talk about."

"But we both know it's true...don't we?" Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah, well, it was only once, and I doubt anyone would know that. So leave."

"Oh no...you're not getting off that easy. You still have to be my lover or did you forget that little fact, we agreed you'd be my lover until I tire of you, and quite frankly I'm not tired." Sasuke told Naruto a deadpan expression on his face.

Naruto became mad at this. "You can't just decide you still want me, when you wouldn't talk to me for two weeks! It doesn't work that way. Quit playing with my emotions you fucking bastard! I'm not going to go through this everytime we...make...I mean have sex. I am not some slave toy or pet to be picked up and dropped whenever you feel like it. You can't make people feel bad like that it's wrong." Naruto hadn't realized he was crying until Sasuke reached a hand up and wiped a tear away from his cheek.

"Naruto, the only reason I haven't talked to you, is well because the next morning, you woke up and looked at me like I was the worst scum imaginable, and then you wouldn't even look at me. Contrary to belief, I am not a cold hearted person. I have feelings too, and what I felt at that moment was guilt. Guilt at forcing you into a positon, that you couldn't refuse. But I just wanted to be surrounded by your warmth, even if I had to bribe it out of you. All I wanted was your companionship. Someone I could relate to and enjoy." The raven wrapped his arms around Naruto comforting and in turn receivng comfort. "I thought if I could make you want me, then I could ultimately make you love me. That's all I want, is your love."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke azure eyes swimming in tears, at Sasuke's declaration. He hadn't realized Sasuke loved him. Even if he didn't say the words outright, Naruto could tell. He opened and closed his mouth, trying to say the words that swirled through his brain, but he couldn't, so he settled for the next best thing, he kissed him. Softly and gently, pouring the emotions and feelings of the two weeks into the kiss. Making it beautiful and divine.

After standing there for the next few minutes, they broke apart.

"So what are we going to do about this?" Naruto pointed at the magazine that lay innocently on the table.

"Ahh...that...well...I have another propositon for you." The raven smirked.

"Uhhh...okay..." Naruto was a bit wary of what Sasuke was going to suggest.

"Yes, we should get married."


	7. Author's Note

Author's Note

At first I thought to leave the story as it was, but a few reviews have lead me to see that there was a serious error in my thinking. I would like to make a few things clear.

First- Many of you are confused by the jump from lust to love. I am bound to point out the fact that love knows no limits or boundaries.

Second-I realize as the author, that I didn't make some intentions clear enough, for that I apologize. Sasuke, as I hinted at in the story, wants Naruto and has wanted Naruto, I even go so far as to say, that maybe he didn't just want him for lust, he wanted him for love.

Third- Many people have reviewed, for which I am surprised, seeing as how my other stories were somewhat failures to getting reviews, but if I have not personally thanked you in an e-mail, I will do so now...Thank You.

Lastly- I will write to more chapters in which I will clear things up.


	8. Chapter 8

Hm....I'm not one for giving these little speeches, but, there's always a first time for everything, am I right?....Oh well you can't really answer me because you're in a different room, in a different state, country, etc....Oh hell I'll get straight to the point. I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in a hell of a long time. My apologies. Oh and this is definetly dedicated to xXFrostyIceCubeXx....(You won't believe how bloody hard it was to type your name, I keep forgetting the X's...lol) and to Alrye-Izzy.....( Hmmm......Lol.....not very Loqacious am I?), and to all others who have been waiting for me to finish this story. This is for you guys..err...girls!

Your erstwhile, late, uncharming authoress,

Bloodhoarder

Chapter Eight

Sasuke grabbed his tie nervously. He hadn't seen hide nor hair of his little blonde love since he made that terrible blunder on that fateful day. He didn't think Naruto would react the way that he had, but it seemed he assumed wrong. It didn't help matters one little bit that Iruka had found out about matters and was refusing to talk to Kakashi for being involved, and that in turn made Kakashi a prick to put it bluntly.

Naruto should be in to work today, but he could have called out again. He probably wanted Sasuke to fire him so that he wouldn't have to face the ravenette. He should be so lucky. He was very serious and sincere in his attempt to get the blonde to marry him, but unfortunately Naruto didn't see it that way. He thought he was playing a trick on him, and making fun of him, had even told him that before he yelled and screamed at the ravenette to leave his home.

It had been two weeks and he still hadn't seen Naruto, and it was starting to show in his work. He snapped at others, was ruthless in the meeting room, taking over and destroying mergers with other companies. All in all he was being a bloody terror.

A pink haired woman walked into his office after receiving the initiative to come in. "I have good news for you Mr. UChiha, Naruto will be coming into work." This was said with no small amount of relief, as the rosette haired woman saw the look of pure unadultered joy, showing on the raven's face. Which was odd really. But she had sensed that there was something going on between the two. She hastily made her exit, before the raven could demand some unfair task of her, and quickly slipped to her desk.

Naruto furiously strode into the building. He had not wanted to be here, in fact, he had been trying to force Sasuke to fire him, but no, the man was being obstinate He had only come in today because Sakura the receptionist had pleaded for him to come, due to the fact that "Mr. Uchiha was being a complete sod and was becoming highly demanding" and that they needed Naruto to "Smooth the prick's feathers".

Marching his way into his office he sat down and began working on the piled up files on his desk, sorting and typing, willing the hour hand to move faster on the clock.

Slowly one hour slipped to two, and the feeling of trepidation that had been lining Naruto's stomach, dissipitated, as work began to consume him. This continued for a few days, and the blonde was blessed with not once ever seeing the raven haired man that was his boss.

Thinking that this would continue for a few more days, Naruto slipped into the daily routine of his job, and continued to be lonely at night, but if this affected the blonde, he tended to not let it show, acting gaily and pretending to enjoy life around the office. This would not continue and it caused the blonde shock when the uneasy truce was shattered.

"Mr. Uzumaki to my office, please." Came the smooth as sin voice over the intercom.

Naruto looked up in fear, adrenalin pumping in his veins. He was sore tempted to run out of the building and never come back, but that would cause the other's in the building unnecessary punishmens. So gulping slightly and picking some files from his desk, he walked to the large oak doors and gave to perfunctory knocks. "Come in." Was laced with slight boredom.

"Good, So I take it he's over me." Thought Naruto, and instead of being happy he felt a pang of sadness, echoing throughtout his body and making him slighly sluggish in his reflexes. Walking numbly through the door, Naruto placed himself in front of Sasuke's desk and stared at the dark black tie that the man behind the desk was wearing.

"Here are some files that you should look over." Monontonously began the blonde but was interrupted when the tie slithered upward as the body behind it stood up.

"I don't give a damn about those bloody reports!" Rang out the raven. He had thought that he could endure this with restraint on his emotions, but sod it all, he couldn't. Not when the moron in front of him wouldn't even look at him.

"Then is there something else I could help you with sir?" Naruto calmy replied, outwardly remaining unfazed, but inwardly shaking like a leaf in the wind. Then his eyes widen in horror at exactly what he had said.

"Oh, I believe there is something you could help me with." Said the vocie that just a few moments ago had been harsh with anger, but was now as smooth as a babe's bottom. Before the blonde could blink his precious blue eyes the raven had rounded the desk and had snagged Naruto's wrist all the while pressing him against the desktop's surface. Quickly grabbing the other wrist he pinned both hands above the now struggling blonde's head. One of the raven's pale hand went to his tie were he swiftly undid it and used it to tie the blonde's hands together,

Having got the basics of tying Naruto's hands together, he began to strip the blonde, dodging the hammer like weapon of the hands tied togther. Smirking unmercifully, he pinned his larger body against the blonde and managed to remove ever stitch of clothing on Naruto much to the blonde's distress.

"Sasuke let off!" Shrieked the blonde. He was vainly trying to buck the raven off him, but the friction of skin rubbing against the soft material of Sasuke's suit were eliciting delightful shivers to crawl down his spine. " I don't want this!" Naruto desperately screamed out.

"Oh Naruto deny it all you want, but your body doesn't lie. And quite frankly I'm tired of playing your games. I want you and I want you now, and to be honest I'm going to want you for the rest of our lives. Either we do this the easy way or we do this the hard way, although, I must say, you probably would enjoy the hard way.....Hmm.?" Sauske hissed against Naruto's ear, right before he took the lobe between his pearly white teeth and bite down before sucking it into his mouth. "You are mine, whether you chose to believe it, and I will make the person who tries to touch, this perfection, your body, without my permission rot in hell like that pink haired floozy!"

"Don't.....aahh....call.....!" Naruto gasped out, the raven's hands on his body igniting liquid fire to course through his veins. The raven ignored the blonde and began to caress him in earnest. Naruto melted against Sasuke, cursing himself all the while.....

Skin slid against skin, clothing was discarded and all that remained were to bodies pressed against each other in a sensual dance. Sasuke forced Naruto onto his stomach, his chest and lower torso placed gently on the surface of the table, while his lower half, was hanging off the table, his slender feet holding him up.

Fingers stretched and caressed the puckered entrance of the blonde lover, and whispered sweet nothings into his ears. The heated rod of flesh pressed itself intimately between the spread legs of the blonde, making its way into the well sought after haven. The raven pounded the blonde into the desk, hearing and feeling the blonde moan out in ecstasy.

"Say it Naruto..." Sasuke taunted into the blonde's ear. "Say it! Don't deny what your heart feels, Say it Now!"

"Gahh......No......" Gasped out the blonde. Suddenly the wonderful sensations that ran rampant throughout his veins were stopped when the raven thrusting into him stopped all movement.

Pulling blonde hair unitl the head was pressed backwards and the crystalline eyes that were sparkling with surpressed needs, glittered dangerously back into his dark onyx eyes, he commanded silkly for Naruto to say those three little words....

"Now...!"

Naruto was aching, all he wanted was the sweet torture to end. But he didn't want to surreneder and give his life away to the cruel raven that was surrounding him. He couldn't and wouldn't give in.

"Say it Now!"

"Oh god....I love you......and yes I will marry you!" Naruto screamed out as the raven dove into him, his pale hand roughly pumping the blonde's flagging erection. Suddenly the hot coil released in his stomach and he spilled his seed all over the desk that lay in front of him, slipping into the hazy world of after-climax. Feeling Sasuke come inside of him and drop wearily to his side, he was gathered up in between to pale strong columns and pulled quite firmly against a strong chest.

"Naruto whether you believe it or not, I do love you. I have for so long. And I will continue to do so, even if you chose to not want me. But never be mistaken in the belief that I will give up easily, because I won't." Vowed the stubborn raven. His head rested firmly on top of a blonde mop of hair.

Naruto looked up into the eyes of the only man he has ever loved, barring Iruka, and smiled beautifully.

"I love you too....Forgive me for being a complete imbecile. I will hold and cherish from this moment on to the ends of our days, and even then when we meet on the shores of the river Styx, I will still love you, and I will call your name, because nothing can keep us from each other, especially not my stupidity." Small glistening tears fell from the impossible blue eyes, as the two shared a tender loving kiss.

"One more thing, Let's not go through this again, Promise?" Naruto looked into the eyes of his beloved.

"Promise, Oh, and before we leave remind me to call Kakashi, he'll be delighted to know that we're together, and that he can resume his previous engagement of trying to win over your father Iruka in his bed."

"WHAT!!!.....He can't have Iruka.....he's a PERVERT!"

And that concludes this fic.....It was rather hastily made and I apologize. Also If any of you would like to request me to write something, don't feel bashful and drop me a line!


End file.
